Syn Shenron (Nikon23)
Syn Shenron (Yi Xing Long, One Star Dragon) is the strongest among the shadow dragons and the last enemy to appear in Dragon Ball GT. Syn Shenron also appears in Dragon Ball GFDragon Ball SF: War of the Shadow Dragons. 'Early Life:' Syn Shenron was born from the wish made by Mr. Popo to revive everyone on Namek that was killed at the hands of Frieza and his soldiers. Even though he was not born from the first wish made in the Dragon Ball series, the most likely reason he is the most powerful of the Shadow Dragons is the sheer scale of the wish; not only intended to give those who died another chance at life, but also part of an ingenious, cunning plan by King Kai to bring Porunga back to life so he could grant one last wish to move everyone on Namek except for Frieza (and later, after King Kai reluctantly agreed, Goku) to Earth, while Frieza would be left on Namek to die when it exploded (although not everything went according to plan, it still worked out in the end). The magnitude of this wish (in fact, it was the only one that made Shenron wonder if he had the power to grant it) produced a tremendous amount of negative energy, most likely creating the most negative energy of all wishes, accounting for Syn Shenron's overwhelming power and making him the most powerful among the other dragons. The selflessness of the wish (made to restore Namek's dragon in order to wish the population away from the dying planet) accounts for his purely evil nature. 'Dragon Ball GT:' 'Shadow Dragon Saga:' After being released along with the other shadow dragons on earth from the dragon balls, Syn Shenron makes his first appearance after the defeat of Eis Shenron and kills Nuova Shenron with a sneak attack and nearly kills Goku even as a Super Saiyan 4. After being confronted by Z Fighters, Syn Shenron easily defeats Majuub as Gohan, Goten and Trunks help revive Goku's Super Saiyan 4 power. Syn Shenron finds himself dominated, even with Goku being blinded, and attempts to ambush his nemesis by throwing a clock face like a sawblade. Even this proved futile, as Goku reversed the attack before blasting Syn Shenron with a 10x Kamehameha. After absorbing the other 6 dragon balls, he transforms into Omega Shenron and easily dominates Goku. After Vegeta reaches Super Saiyan 4, Omega Shenron is stalled by Trunks, Gohan and Goten. During the fight against Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4), he is nealry killed after taken on Gogeta's Big Bang Kamehameha. The attack was so overwhelming, it caused Omega to revert back into Syn Shenron. As Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks continue to distract Omega, Goku begins gathering energy from across the universe for his Universal Spirit Bomb. Desperate to stop him, Omega repeatedly blasts Goku, but his attacks are nullified by the Spirit Bomb's sheer energy. Goku unleashes the Universal Spirit and Omega is destroyed, thus the Dragon Balls return to normal. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'War of the Shadow Dragons (Movie)' During the events of Dragon Ball SF "War of the Shadow Dragons", Omega Shenron is revived and he and the dragons seperate from Goku and conrupt the Gold Star and Namekian Dragon Balls and create Havoc Shenron and Chao Shenron. out for revenge he declares war on the universe. he eventaullay absorbs the other shadow dragons and transforms into Neo Omeega Shenron. he is eventually defeated by Gouk and Vegeta. 'Transformation and Power Ups:' '6 Dragon Balls Absorbed:' Syn Shenron transforms into this form after absorbing 5 of the dragon balls. Syn Shenron took on this form , after goku prevented him from absorbing the 4 star dragon ball. 'Omega Shenron (スーパー李興ロング):' Syn Shenron transforms into Omega Shenron after absrobing all 6 of the dragon balls, which results in this transfromation, making a much more formidable foe against the Z Fighters. 'Neo Omega Sheron (ネオ李興ロング):' This is the result of Omega Shenron undergoing a furthe rtransformatiuon after absorbing Havoc Shenron and Chao Shenron . This merger results in the birth of a Shadow Dragon God. 'Fighting Techniques and Special Abilities:' Flight: '''the ability to fly through the use of ki. '''Ki Blast: '''the most basic form of ki blasts. '''Ki Sense: '''the ability to sense ki. '''Clock Disc Launch: similar to the Destucto Disk. Finger Beam: a energy beam launched fromthe finger tip. Finger Beam Barrage: a rapid barrage of finger beams. Wild Sense: a advance version of the after image. Power Up To The Very Limit: the ability to power up to full power. Syn Flasher: a red energy wave attack that is similar to the 10X Kamehameha and the Nuova Star, that was used by Syn Shenron. Trap Shotter: a volley of of very strong ki blasts. Blazing Storm: a exploding wave type attack of energy. it is similar to nappa's blazing storm. Gigantic Blaze: his signature attack. a exploding energy type attacl similar to a super explosive wave. Eye Lasers: a thin like laser is hot from the eyes. syn shenron used this to try and regain the 4 star dragon ball from super saiyan 4 goku in dragon ball gt. Explosive Wave: capable of causing massive destruction. Mystic Breath: a defensive attack used in the budokai tenkaichi series. Dragon Ball Comsuption: the ability to consume the dragonballs in order to transform into his 5 dragon balls absorbed form and omega shenron. Aftershock: taken from Nautron Shenron. Syn Shenron gains this ability after absorbing the 7 star dragon ball and nautron shenron's power. Dragon Thunder Clamp: taken from Rage Shenron. syn shenron gains this attack after absorbing the 5 star dragon ball. Dragon Thunder: a more advanced version of the Dragon Thunder Clamp resulting in a rush attack. this was used on vegeta in dragon ball gt. Electric Slime: taken from Rage Shenron, a form of regeneration. Heat Armor: taken from Nuova Shenron. after absorbing the 4 star dragon ball in dragon ball gt. Might Hurricane Fury: '''taken from Oceanus Shenron, after absoring the 6 star dragon ball ni dragon ball gt. '''Super Ice Ray: taken from Eis Shenron after absorbing the 3 star dragon. Whirlwind Spin: taken from Oceanus shenron after absorbing the 6 star dragon in dragon ball gt. Pollution: taken from Haze Shenron after abosring the one star dragon ball. as omega shenron, he can perform the attack on a much larger scale than haze shenron as seen in dragon ball gt. Dragonic Rage: a rush attack used on the z fighter in dragon ball gt. Omega Blow: a close range energy blast rush attack. Possession: taken from Nautron Shenron. Demon Death Ball: a rapid barrage of full power energy balls. Full Power Energy Ball: a full powered energy ball. Negative Karma Ball: also known as minus energy power ball. Omega Shernon's ultimate attack. a very large energy ball. Category:Shadow Dragons Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Dragon Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Canon Characters Category:Evil Category:Villains